Various types of toilet flushers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a toilet flushing device including a pivot support member attached to an exterior surface of a bowl of a toilet, a lever arm having a pivot member hingedly attached to the pivot support member, a substantially triangulated handle having a back edge medially attached to a front end of the lever arm, and a rubberized stopper member attached to the exterior surface of the bowl of the toilet. What has been further needed is a bottom end of a rod pivotably attached to a back end of the lever arm, and a top end of the rod extended upwards along a side of a tank of the toilet. Lastly, what has been needed is a flush valve actuator having a rack gear disposed on the rod and a pinion gear disposed adjacent to the side of the tank, with the pinion gear connected to a flushing mechanism disposed within the tank. Since the handle is disposed approximately three-quarters of a length of the bowl of the toilet from a rear side, the handle can be easily depressed by a user while the user is sitting on the toilet. This eliminates the need for a user to bend over and strain to reach the flush lever disposed proximal a top end of the tank. The toilet flushing device is thus ideally suited for those users with physically disabilities or arthritis, since the toilet can be easily flushed without the potential for falls or strains.